1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulated log cabins and more particularly pertains to a new log siding for installing on a structure to simulate an appearance of a log cabin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of simulated log cabins is known in the prior art. More specifically, simulated log cabins heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art simulated log cabins include U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,358 to Mead; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,954 to O'Donnell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,519 to Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,878 to Mizia et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,153 to Woolems et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,665 to Katz.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new log siding. The inventive device includes a plurality of longitudinal sections adapted for coupling together in a side by side orientation and an end to end orientation on a wall of a structure. Each of the longitudinal sections has an arcuate central portion. The arcuate central portion has an upper edge extending upwardly therefrom. The upper edge has a downturned end portion forming a receiving slot. The arcuate central portion has a lower edge extending downwardly therefrom. The lower edge has an upturned portion on an intermediate portion thereof. The upturned portion has a slot formed therein. The lower edge has a plurality of apertures therethrough disposed below the upturned portion. The arcuate central portion has indicia thereon resembling a log. A plurality of corner posts are adapted for coupling with the longitudinal sections at corners of the structure. The corner posts each have a central section with receiving slots formed on opposing ends thereof. The receiving slots are dimensioned for receiving the lower edges of the longitudinal sections therein.
In these respects, the log siding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the installing on a structure to simulate an appearance of a log cabin.